


Halloween Fright

by galaxyqueenie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Friendship, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Fluff, Grumpy Sasuke Uchiha, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Non-Sexual Spanking, One Shot, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spanking, Spankoween, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto Is A Little Shit, prankster Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyqueenie/pseuds/galaxyqueenie
Summary: Naruto pulls a prank on Team 7 that crosses the line and Kakashi teaches him a lesson.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Halloween Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As you can see by the tags, this story has spanking in it. Don’t like? Don’t read.

Naruto loved pranking people. It was one of his favorite things to do! This year, he was going to blow all of his past halloween pranks out of the water. So, there they were, team 7 walking back home with their sensei as they had talked about the annual Konoha halloween party.

Kakashi was dressed up as a vampire, Sasuke was dressed like a zombie, the dark circles under his eyes courtesy of Sakura’s makeup, Sakura was dressed like a ghost bride, wearing a long white ripped gown and veil, and Naruto was dressed up like a scarecrow. Of course, he was ready to scare people with his halloween pranks!

“I loved the party, it was so fun!” Sakura exclaimed. Naruto nodded and grinned. “I liked all of the candy the best!’” He exclaimed. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, ruffling his hair. 

“What was your favorite part, Sasuke?” He asked, wanting him to join in on the (probably boring to him) conversation. Sasuke growled and glared up at his sensei in annoyance at the uninteresting question. Kakashi smiled softly. Sasuke was like a cute, stubborn little kitten sometimes.

They talked amongst themselves until they got to the part of the forest that Naruto had planned for them to walk to. He grinned and reached into his bucket of candy. He had purposefully brought a ball from home for him to use. 

Truth be told, the Naruto that was walking with team 7 wasn’t even really him, it was a shadow clone that he had managed to swap out with. The real Naruto was hiding in a nearby tree. ‘Show time.’ He thought mischievously.

“Hey Sakura, wanna play catch with me?” He asked, knowing that Sasuke would just say no if he asked. “Right here?” She asked. Naruto nodded. “Yeah, just a game or too. Pretty please?” He begged, giving her his big baby blue eyes. Sakura shrugged. “Okay, sure.” She said. 

Naruto tossed her the ball and backed up a little bit. “Okwy, throw it as far as you possibly can! I wanna see if I can run fast enough to catch it!” He exclaimed. Sakura nodded. “Okay, here it comes.” She said before throwing the ball. It went flying through the air as Naruto chased after it. “I got it!” He called.

As he ran further and further away, they noticed that he was running straight towards the end of the forest, which just so happened to end with a cliff. Sakura hadn’t actually thrown it that far. From where she was standing, it was impossible for somebody to throw it the distance that Naruto was running, as they were quite far from the cliff.

However, Naruto had an identical ball in his hand that he had thrown when the other ball had disappeared into the trees somewhere, managing to keep everyone’s attention on the ball that he had thrown from up in the tree. Had he applied this much effort into his academic studies, he’d be an honor student in the academy.

The rest of them had noticed that something was...off. Naruto was still running and he was getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. They took off after him. “Naruto, stop!” Sakura yelled. “Hey, watch where you’re going, dobe!” Sasuke shouted. “Naruto, you’re going to run off the edge of the cliff! Stop it!” Kakashi yelled.

The clone giggled to himself before getting back in character. “Huh? What was that?” He called, getting closer and closer to the edge. Kakashi sprung into action and leapt into the air, covering the long distance between them. “Naruto!” He yelled. He reached out to grab him, but he was too late.

Naruto’s eyes widened as he fell off the cliff. “SENSEI!” He screamed. “Damnit!” Kakashi yelled, getting ready to jump and save his student. Sakura was in tears. “NARUTO!” She screamed. Sasuke’s jaw was dropped, his eyes wide open.

Before Kakashi could jump to save him, Naruto’s loud laughter rang throughout the forest. They all froze as they saw the real Naruto hop down. “Gotcha!” He cackled. He was in tears as he laughed the hardest he had ever laughed in a long time. “Naruto…” Kakashi trailed off. What the hell was the little brat thinking?!

“Hahahahahaha! Oh man, I got you all so good! You should see the look on your faces! Ha, that was the best halloween prank ever! Don’t you think s-uh, Kakashi sensei? H-hey...umm…w-why are you looking at me like that…heh...s-sensei?” Naruto took a step back as he saw a very upset looking Kakashi walking towards him.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and grabbed the boy under his arm, carrying him over to a nearby tree stump and baring his bottom. He sat down and laid Naruto over his lap.

Naruto’s eyes widened as he felt a cold breeze on his backside. “S-sensei, can’t we just talk about this?! OW!” He yelped as a hard SMACK landed on his bottom. 

“How dare you do something like that, Naruto? What the hell were you thinking?! You went way too far this time!” Kakashi lectured, landing hard swat after swat onto Naruto’s bottom. 

Naruto yelled and threw a hand back, trying to cover his bottom. “N-no! Wait! I-I’m sorry! I just wanted to pull a funny prank! Please, not in front of them!” Naruto yelped. Kakashi simply moved Naruto’s hand out of the way and continued landing extra hard smacks to his pinking bottom. 

“I don’t care if they see you getting properly punished, what you just did is absolutely unacceptable and it wasn’t funny. At all.” Kakashi scolded, never ceasing the hard smacks. “I’m going to make sure that you never even think of pulling another prank this idiotic ever again.” He said.

“Oww! Ow ouch oww! Kakashi sensei! Oww! I’m sorry-ah oww ouch!” Naruto cried out in pain. Kakashi shook his head and began focusing on Naruto’s sit spots and upper thighs, determined to make them as red as the rest of his bottom.

“You are only sorry that you are receiving this spanking, Naruto. You aren’t sorry that you did it.” Kakashi knew his student too well. Tears rolled down Naruto’s cheeks as he yelped and kicked out at the swats. 

After a while, Naruto bursted into sobs. “I’m s-sorry for making you all w-worry. It was a s-stupid prank and it was wrong! I’ll never pull another prank again!” He wailed. Kakashi sighed, a soft smile falling on his lips. They all knew that wasn’t true. Naruto just couldn’t help himself when it came to pranks. 

“I’m sorry! I’m s-so sorry!” Naruto sobbed. After a few more well placed smacks, Kakashi sat the boy up on his lap and gently rubbed his back, stroking his hair. “It’s okay, you are forgiven. Everything is alright, Naruto. You have been punished. Breathe.” He said.

Naruto sobbed into his chest as he was held and comforted. “I’m s-sorry I’m bad.” He sobbed. Kakashi stood Naruto up on his feet and swiftly popped his red bottom 5 times. 

“Ah ah, I don’t want to hear you saying that about yourself. You are not bad, you just did a bad thing. You are a good boy, Naruto. Do you understand me?” Kakashi asked, sitting him back on his lap. Naruto cried and nodded. “Y-yes, sensei!” He sobbed. Kakashi gently rubbed his back and rocked the crying boy in his lap.

“Deep breathes…you’re okay…there you go…good boy…” He said, wiping Naruto’s tears away with his thumb. Soon, Naruto’s sobs and cries were reduced to the occasional sniffle and hiccup. Naruto gingerly tugged his pants up, wincing as they brushed against his tender bottom.

He guiltily looked at his teammates. “I’m sorry for pulling that prank on you and causing you to worry.” He apologized sincerely. Sasuke crossed his arms. “Don’t do that again, dobe.” He said grumpily, which was his own way of saying that he accepted his apology. Sakura ran over to Naruto, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Never do that again!” She scolded tearfully. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and nodded. “I’m sorry, Sakura. I won’t.” He said. 

As they walked back home, Naruto made a mental note to never prank people into thinking that he had died again, as this time proved that there wasn’t going to be a good outcome. However, that didn’t stop him from thinking about all of the other pranks he could pull!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Feel free to join this discord server if you are interested in non sexual spanking fanfics, roleplay, and other fun stuff!❤️: https://discord.gg/YvKrZKD


End file.
